Facing Facts
by Fiercelyyours
Summary: Peggy traced Daniel's face with her eyes, her self-discipline lapsing momentarily as she imagined what life with him might look like. Daniel wasn't sure what she was thinking as she looked at him, all he knew was a small part of him began to believe that Violet could be right… Sequel to "A Fear of Falling" and Gap Filler for "The Life of the Party."
1. Chapter 1

**_I hope you enjoy my take on "Life of the Party!' Some of the scenes have been split and pasted back in a different order from the show, but I tried to stick as close to it as was convenient. It picks up where my last story "A Fear of Falling" ended. Enjoy!_**

 _Peggy stepped slowly in time with the music, just as they had rehearsed. A veil covered her face, the bouquet in her hands fragrant and lovely. She gazed down the aisle and smiled when she saw Freddy, so dashing in his suit. He reached out his hand to her and she took it, the congregation taking a seat as the priest began to speak._

 _"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest droned as he scanned the room over his spectacles._

 _Peggy squeezed Freddy's hand, trying to dispel her nerves as they waited._

 _"I object," came a male voice behind her._

 _"And I."_

 _"And I"_

 _Peggy was mortified, three objections? What on earth could be wrong? She whirled around to see who had spoken. Standing dispersed among the crowd she saw her brother Michael, Dr. Wilkes, and Daniel Sousa._

 _The priest eyed the men thoughtfully, then looked at Peggy with a critical eye. He addressed the speakers. "Please state your reasons."_

 _Michael stepped forward. "Peggy, this isn't what you want. Is this man truly the love of your life?" Peggy looked up at Freddy uncertainly, all her confidence seeming to drain out of her. Love? Hadn't she loved someone before? Was it Freddy? She couldn't remember._

 _"Peg," he continued, "You want more than this. You were meant to fight." Slowly he faded until he was gone._

 _Jason stepped forward next. Peggy's face felt hot, the whole Church was witnessing what should have been a very private conversation. She forced herself to look at Jason._

 _"Peggy, I know you haven't known me for very long, but we work well together. Doesn't everyone deserve one chance? Let me take you out for dinner and dancing, and then you can decide."_

 _Peggy was about to shoot back how absurdly inappropriate it was for Jason to be asking her on a date during her wedding ceremony, but he faded quickly from view. She looked around startled, her eyes resting on Daniel._

 _"And you?" she spat sarcastically, "What do you have to say for yourself? What reason could you possibly have for ruining my wedding?"_

 _Daniel looked at her steadily and said simply "I love you."_

 _Peggy flushed in embarrassment. She turned quickly away from Daniel to look at Freddy, but he was no longer standing next to her, in his place stood Daniel, looking elegant in his tuxedo. He reached his hand out to her, "You look so beautiful," he said with emotion. Embarrassment forgotten, Peggy smiled and reached out to take his hand, only to find that it passed right through Daniels. She tried again, reaching to touch his shoulder, but he had no substance whatsoever._

 _The wedding march began to play, and Daniels eyes followed movement at the back of the church. He smiled a huge, happy smile. Peggy followed his line of sight and there, looking radiant in Peggy's wedding gown, stood Violet. All eyes were trained on her, the beautiful bride walking down the aisle to be forever wed to Chief Sousa. Peggy felt sick, and looked down to see what she was wearing if Violet had her dress. To her horror, a rebar was stabbed through her abdomen, staining her white gown a crimson red._

"PEGGY!"

Peggy sat bolt upright in bed, gun trained on the source of the sound, wincing as the gaping wound in her side protested such a sharp motion _._ Her vision was blurred from sleep, but she recognized the outline of Jason Wilkes at her bedside, it was still dark.

"Don't do that," Peggy said breathing heavily, "I could have shot-" as she blinked her vision cleared and she realized her arm was sticking straight through Jason's ghost-like head, "Howard." She rolled her eyes at the portrait on the wall behind him.

"There's something I have to show you," Jason said excitedly, completely unfazed.

Peggy groaned, falling gingerly back to her pillow and pulling the covers back over her head.

"I think it could be really important." Jason said to her blankets.

"Give me two seconds," Peggy said, her voice muffled. She pressed her fingers to her bandages, pulled back the blankets and examined them. Her fingers were red.

"Blast," she muttered to herself, "Bleeding again."

Jason looked mortified. "I'm so sorry Peggy I wasn't even thinking. Can I help you, do you need me to change your bandage?"

Peggy gave him a withering look. "Jason, you have no mass. You'll only pass right through me. Besides, I am perfectly capable of changing it myself. I will meet you in the lab."

Jason left looking chastened. Peggy watched him go guiltily. _Doesn't everyone deserve one chance?_ Jason's words floated back to her. "Not everyone, I should think not," she grumbled to herself, a number of highly unsuitable men flashing before her eyes. She paused a moment, softening. If anyone deserved a chance, Jason did. Especially if they could make him solid again, the whole not being able to touch thing was an issue that needed to be resolved. She felt a twinge of regret for brushing him off. "Well that's what you get for helping to ruin my wedding," she muttered, throwing her bare feet over the side of the bed and shaking her head slightly to clear what was left of the dream. She carefully shifted herself off the bed and gathered what she needed. She found her slow pace maddening. She didn't have time for this. She sat cautiously at her vanity and began to awkwardly bandage her wound. The angle was difficult, she needed a second pair of hands to do the job justice. Sighing, she tied off the bandage and viewed her handiwork in the mirror. Shoddy at best, but it would do.

In the lab, Jason was pacing, clearly excited. Peggy tugged her robe more closely around her and came close to see what he was looking at.

"Jane Scott's tissue sample?"

"Yes, but watch," Jason said and he began to move his hand around the glass container. A dark shape pulled free from the sample, and followed Jason's hand wherever it went.

Peggy came closer, fascinated. "The Zero Matter, it's drawn to you!"

"And I to it," Jason replied mesmerized, "It's almost as if-" Jason flinched and cried out as suddenly the zero matter pressed through the glass and into his hand.

"Jason!" Peggy instinctively reached for his hand and grasped it, to her surprise. It was solid, warm and real. Shocked, they both stared at each other, a magnetic pull circulating between them for the briefest moment before her hand dropped right through him again. Jason stared at her face for a moment more in clear disappointment, slowly bringing his hand up to brush her cheek with his fingers. He passed through her without so much as a breeze to evidence his passing. His face crumpled, and his image began to flicker.

"Jason…"

"Peggy…" Jason's voice began to flicker and fade. Peggy knew the Zero Matter was drawing him away, she remembered from their late night talks that he was struggling to concentrate. She drew closer to him quickly, willing him to look at her.

"Jason focus on me, don't listen to it!" He flickered, his face panicked, until he became completely invisible, but Peggy guessed he could still hear her. "Jason! Come back!" For a few agonizing moments, Peggy was alone in the lab.

Jason suddenly appeared back in place in front of her. She exhaled forcefully and sat down heavily on a lab chair.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know, I was somewhere else and-" Jason seemed to be in shock, he grasped the edge of the table for support.

"It's alright," Peggy said softly, reassuringly, "You're back now."

Jason's head snapped up. "No, it's not alright, I can't fight it anymore, I've lost control Peggy." His face looked desolate, like he was ready to give up.

"We'll fix this." She leaned toward him but he stepped back out of her reach.

"No! No, I am at the whim of some dark force that we have absolutely no understanding of!" He began to pace in an agitated manner. Peggy watched him with an arched eyebrow, his pessimism irking her. She was tired, she was in pain, and this man did not seem interested in working to solve the problems in front of him but merely in identifying the obstacles. She knew he was afraid but she did not understand this reaction to it.

Jason continued his laundry list of foreseeable problems, "I could disappear forever at any moment and we would have no idea how, or where-'

"Well what do we know?" interjected Peggy with forceful irritation. "Your work at Isodyne was in containment research. You built the housing unit for Zero Matter. Perhaps you can do something similar for yourself."

"That won't work." Jason said turning his back on her.

"Why?"

Now it was his turn to be irritated. "Because I have no mass! There's nothing to contain!"

"But if you did-"

"If I did we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

They paused, each of them collecting their tempers. Peggy leaned back in her chair, looking contemplative and Jason gradually quit pacing and turned to face her.

"The Zero Matter from the tissue sample… It made you solid." Peggy said thoughtfully.

"Yes, temporarily."

"If you could replicate that, even briefly, do you think you could build a containment chamber for yourself?"

Jason looked stunned, and then thoughtful. "Yes," he said incredulously, "Yes I think that might work. But that means we have to get our hands on some Zero Matter."

Peggy sighed inwardly, another obstacle, yet the solution was so obvious. "Well as far as we know there's only one place in the world where we can find it. Whitney Frosts blood."

Jason looked dumbstruck, "Peggy, we can't-"

"Jason!" Peggy voice was sharp, even she heard it. She swallowed, then tried again. "Jason," she said, softer this time, "I'm afraid I'm quite worn out, I don't mean to be short. Will you be alright if I sleep a few more hours, get my wound looked at and then get Chief Sousa in here to help by morning? I feel certain we will think of something."

"Of course Peggy, you should rest," Jason said, soothed by her calm words. "I'll get started on the containment chamber, I have faith that we will figure out how to get the Zero Matter." He smiled at her, she knew he was trying to apologize and put on a good face. She rewarded him with a big, albeit tired smile.

"I'll see you in a few hours then Jason. Thank you for showing me this, I think we will make some real progress. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As she turned away from him, the smile slid off her face. She pressed her palm into her side with a grimace, she was bleeding again. Any other day she would perhaps have handled herself with more grace, but Peggy found herself maddened by the fact that she, an SSR agent and a code breaker, had to coach a physicist into solving a problem directly related to his field of work in the dead of night only one day after being stabbed through her middle. She should be sleeping. She should be on painkillers.

 _That isn't the life you chose for yourself,_ she reminded herself. _This is part of the job._

Finally, she made it back to her room. She ripped some clean bandaging off the roll, tied it hastily to her side, and fell into an exhausted and dreamless sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Peggy was wakened by the herbal aroma of Earl Grey carried by the warm California breeze coming in through her window. The sun turned her room a buttery gold. She sighed, her eyes slowly opening. LA was growing on her.

 _What a lovely way to wake up._

She turned her head on her pillow to find Mrs. Jarvis at her bedside reading a romance novel. Seeing she was awake, she smiled a cheerful smile and reached out to squeeze Peggy's shoulder.

"Mr. Jarvis thought you could use some looking after this morning," she said with sympathy. "I told him I would let him know when you were awake. He offered to help you to change your bandage."

Peggy felt a rush of gratitude. _Dear Jarvis, he really is terribly thoughtful._

"I confess I was going to ask him that very thing. I'm afraid it's quite difficult for me on my own," she replied ruefully as she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position.

Mrs. Jarvis watched her with concern. "Here," she said handing her the tea, "Drink this while I fetch Mr. Jarvis to come and help." She scurried out of the room.

Peggy leaned back against the headboard of her bed, a ray of sunshine crossing her face. She closed her eyes and turned her face up into it, savoring it's warmth and the warmth of the tea in her hands. She felt a cool determination as she thought over what the day would bring. She was still tired, and she would need to move slowly, but she was in much better spirits, aided by the Jarvis's kindness.

Mr. Jarvis entered the room, Ana close behind him.

"Mr. Jarvis, this was very thoughtful of you, and just what I needed this morning." Peggy said warmly.

Jarvis flushed at her praise. "It warms me to hear it Ms. Carter."

Ana smiled up at her husband, planting a kiss on his lips that only added to the color in his face, "He is a very thoughtful person," she said affectionately. "Now, change Ms. Carters bandage so she can get to saving the world. I am going to check on Mr. Wilkes."

Jarvis caught her hand, "My dear, won't you stay until I finish, for…" he coughed, "propriety's sake?"

Ana stared at him for a moment, not understanding. She looked at Peggy, who suddenly looked rather uncomfortable. Ana laughed, Mr. Jarvis's meaning suddenly clicking in her head. "Oh my dear, if it will make you more comfortable of course I will stay, though I don't think it's necessary in this case."

"Better to be on the up and up I always say," Jarvis retorted somewhat defensively. Ana pecked his cheek. "Of course my dear."

Freshly bandaged and dressed, Peggy felt much more presentable. It was time to get to work. She stood staring at the telephone. It was time to call Daniel. She hesitated. With a huff of irritation at herself she picked up the phone and dialed the number by heart. She had memorized it back in New York when she had tried to keep in touch. The phone rang once, twice. Why was she so nervous? Abruptly, she heard the other line pick up.

"Hello?" croaked Daniel.

"Chief! Did I wake you?" Peggy looked at the clock in alarm, 9 AM. He shouldn't still be in bed.

Daniel laughed a laugh that rang unpleasantly in Peggy's ear. It sounded hollow.

"No, I'm awake, what's going on?"

Peggy let it drop, getting right to business, "Can you meet me at Howards? Dr. Wilkes has discovered a way to possibly keep himself tangible but we need your help." There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Chief?"

"Sorry, yes, I'll be there shortly. See you then." He hung up.

Daniel sat back in his chair. He had been up all night, a prisoner to his thoughts. He ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes puffy and red. Violets rejection had left him feeling raw, and Peggy's phone call was salt in the wound. Peggy needed him, she needed him to help Wilkes, who clearly had feelings for Peggy, become solid again.

 _And I'll bet the first thing he'll do when he's back is try to make a pass at Peggy,_ he thought bitterly to himself. He put his head in his hands, trying to massage away the migraine that pounded behind his eyes. Here he was, moping about the loss of Violet all the while proving her right by being jealous of Wilkes! He was such a moron. And he had not yet decided what he was going to do. Should he honor Violets request and talk it out with Peggy? He could settle it once and for all, return to Violet and prove to her that nothing would ever come of the two of them. His heart ached at the thought, and he cursed it under his breath. _You love the wrong woman,_ he thought at it fiercely. How would he work with Peggy now?

Finally fed up with himself he stood up, grabbed his jacket and his crutch and stalked out the door without so much as a glance in the mirror, determined to get to Starks before he changed his mind. He was after all, a professional, and so was she.

By the time Peggy had finished getting ready, Daniel was already waiting for her in the lab. She walked gingerly, trying not to disturb her side. As she reached the doors of the lab, she tripped slightly, causing her to fall heavily into the door as it opened. She winced, and looked up. Daniel sat on one of the lab stools looking exhausted and disheveled.

"You look terrible." The words were out of her mouth before she had even considered them.

"Says the woman with the rebar hole through her abdomen," he retorted dryly, eyeing her side. _Except she looks perfect as usual,_ he thought to himself in exasperation. She looked nothing like the way he had seen her the night before. Peggy Carter was the most resilient woman he knew.

Peggy looked him up and down for a moment, taking in his wrinkled shirt, his tousled hair and the exhaustion that was etched into his face.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked tentatively.

Her concern for him warmed and mortified him at the same time. If Peggy found out Violet broke off their engagement because she thought he was in love with Peggy… He shuddered. He couldn't face another rejection today. _She loves you too Daniel._ Violets words drifted back to him. _She doesn't. She can't._ Daniel crossed his arms defensively, looking uncomfortable. "You didn't call me here to ask about my emotional state."

His dismissive tone stung her. Off limits or not, she still considered him a friend, and a damn good one at that. She paused to look him over once more. _They fought last night._ Peggy thought to herself sadly. Well, they would work it out. Every couple fought now and again. It was healthy. He had helped her through a very trying time, and she was grateful.

"Right. You are correct Chief, I called you here-"

"DANIEL."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stop calling me chief. It's just you and I right now, and we were friends long before I became Chief. Use my name."

He was testy, and his tone grated on her, but as she felt responsible for his sleepless night, she humored him. She preferred to use his name in any case.

"Alright. Daniel. I called you here because we have a problem."

"Just one?"

"Dr. Wilkes has lost his foothold here. Last night he disappeared temporarily. At any moment he could disappear forever. We need to do something to anchor him into this world."

"Whatever that something is it's already giving me indigestion."

Peggy looked at him sharply, feeling that he was not taking the issue at hand seriously.

"Daniel, not only is Dr. Wilkes a good man,' her voice was tense, "he is the centerpiece for our case against Isodyne and Whitney Frost."

Daniel looked at her sidelong, "So you need him."

Peggy bristled at his implication, her irritation spilling into her words, "WE need him." Her look dared him to continue this line of thought. He considered her a moment then shrugged.

"Ok, what's the plan?"

"Dr. Wilkes has built a containment chamber to stabilize himself but he needs a sample of zero matter. I intend to get that sample from Whitney Frost." Daniel stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Okaayyy." He said skeptically.

"The best chance we have at getting close to Whitney is at her husband's fundraiser campaign tomorrow night at the Magartha Grand Hotel."

"Not an easy ticket to get."

Peggy began walking gingerly past Daniel, pain coloring her voice slightly as she explained, "Howard Stark donates money to all the political candidates to ensure good favor with whoever wins. Mr. Jarvis already has two tickets secured."

Daniel watched Peggy's measured movements with carefully concealed concern. "Of course he does."

Holding up a syringe Peggy continued unaware, "We can modify this vacuum syringe from the SSR to get the sample of zero matter. We use the crowd to our advantage, get close enough to puncture her skin, and then make hasty exit without any fuss."

Daniel moved closer to where Peggy was standing, not believing what he was hearing. She was already putting herself back in danger. She shouldn't even be out of bed yet. He ran his fingers through his hair exasperated. He just needed her out of the way and safe while he sorted out his thoughts. He couldn't keep panicking about losing her before he could rationally decide what his plan of action was. He already felt pressed for time with Wilkes after her heart too. He looked at her, she looked pleased with herself. But he knew she was waiting to hear his opinion.

"You. You're going to do this?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation. Lord she was unbelievable.

"You, who can barely walk. You, who Whitney has tried to kill in the past 48 hours. You who she will see coming a mile away, same with Jarvis by the way." He watched her begin to deflate.

"Well, someone else then."

"Who? Me? I'm not gonna fly as Jarvis's date."

"Rose then."

"She's on a plane ride home, her mother's sick."

"Well- maybe…"

Daniel cut her off in annoyance, "We can't trust anybody at the SSR, that's become painfully clear, and I'm not sending a civilian in the jaws of that Lion without sufficient training. No, what we need is a highly skilled, unknown face who can blend in with the glamour and throw down in the gutter, I don't know anybody but you who can pull that off."

Peggy allowed herself a small smile at that, she couldn't help but to feel flattered. But rising up in the back of her mind another woman with her skillset reared her pretty face. Peggy's smile faltered.

"I have a terrible idea."

Daniel realized her thought before she even said the name.

 _Good God woman, you are dead set on killing me._

"Dottie Underwood? You have to be kidding me."

Peggy looked impressed, "Now how did you guess?"

"Because I know how your mind works Peggy, this is a terrible plan."

"Yes, I believe I said that already. It is however, the only way I can think of to get what we need. We won't underestimate her, and we will have all the precautions in place before we break her out."

Daniel's face was taut, he looked like he was having a serious internal battle. Peggy watched him, amused and intrigued, but she kept her silence.

Finally he spoke, "Ok, we will do it your way, on the condition that you let me help you. No running off on your own, no putting yourself in any unnecessary danger. I can't handle any more of that right now."

Peggy's eyes widened slightly at his admission, it had not occurred to her that she was causing him anxiety.

"That seems more than fair. I can always use you by my side." She said, her tone even. Internally she kicked herself for her word choice. Daniel looked at her for a moment too long, his peevishness seeming to melt away.

Peggy cleared her throat. "While we're on the subject, I wanted to thank you Daniel. Your quick thinking last night probably saved my life."

Daniel regarded her silently for a moment, then accepted her thanks with a small smile. Awkwardness hung between them like a veil.

"So… no hospitals?" Daniel asked softly.

Peggy looked at her hands in embarrassment. "No, not if I can help it. I know it must seem like a very foolish fear for an Agent of the SSR."

Daniel shook his head slowly and came and sat down on a chair in front of her.

"No. Not after what you've been through."

Peggy looked up. "What do you know of what I've been through?" she asked, her voice guarded, but soft.

Daniel looked uncomfortable and scratched the back of his head to buy himself more time. "Peg, you were kind of in and out there for a while after…" he gestured to her wounded side, not wanting to go into detail. "You talked. Most of it I didn't understand, but I heard enough to know that you believe that you lose people you love in hospitals."

She talked? Her mind raced back to her dreams, an image of Daniel in the hospital, his life fading before her eyes… She shuddered. What had Daniel heard?

"What did I say?" she asked fearfully.

 _You called my name, begged me to stay with you. You would only calm down when I touched you and you could feel me there._

Daniel shrugged. "Most of it didn't make sense. You spoke to Michael, and then your parents."

 _And me._

"Peg," he said softly, seeing her discomfort, "It makes complete sense to me why you would be afraid of hospitals. You've been to Hell and back. We all have things we're afraid of."

"Oh? And what are you afraid of Chief Sousa? Filing paperwork?" she teased, shifting the topic off of herself.

 _Losing you. Being alone my whole life. Watching you go off with another man._

"Birds," he said stoically. "Especially songbirds."

That startled a laugh out of Peggy, who threw a balled up piece of paper at him. He dodged it, grinning in spite of himself.

Sobering she twisted her fingers idly around each other. "In all seriousness Daniel, thank you. You took my fear seriously, you have always given me credit when others would not. It's something I really-" she chose her words carefully this time, "respect about you."

Daniel smiled a sad smile. "Hey, we're in this together. We make a good team."

Peggy traced his face with her eyes, her self-discipline lapsing momentarily as she imagined what life with him might look like. Daniel sensed the change, but wasn't sure what she was thinking as she looked at him. All he knew was a small part of him began to believe that Violet could be right…


	3. Chapter 3

A very small part, Daniel amended to himself later. Peggy was all business as they planned how they were going to break Dottie Underwood out of her cell. The two of them spent all morning and into the afternoon crouched low over sketches and maps of the jail, bickering constantly. Daniel had reserved the right as Chief to veto any plan that he thought was too reckless, and reckless was all Peggy seemed able to think of.

"We can't let Dottie have access to a weapon, which means if you're the one to go in there-"

"Not IF Daniel, I'm the only one who she will listen to."

"Fine, WHEN you go in, you can't be armed."

Peggy bristled, "I can't believe you think she will disarm me!"

Daniel blatantly rolled his eyes and leaned forward pointedly, "So you're telling me that if Dottie decides, 'Hey, I think I'll kick Peggy in that suspicious looking red spot on her blouse.' That you'll be completely capable of resisting being disarmed and whatever else Dottie has in store for you?"

Peggy looked down at her shirt to find that there was indeed a bloodstain blooming slowly across her blouse. Drat. Another outfit ruined.

Just then Jarvis poked his head into the lab. "I don't mean to interrupt a good row between friends," he began pointedly, "But I would highly recommend taking a break for a late lunch." He eyed Chief Sousa's rumpled clothing with a hint of judgment, "and perhaps a bath…"

Daniel flattened his hair self consciously, glaring at Jarvis. "Lunch sounds good, I'm suddenly starving."

Peggy nodded and reluctantly stacked the papers in a neat pile before following Jarvis slowly into the large kitchen. Daniel walked next to her, for once not struggling to keep up.

"Jarvis, have you seen Jason today?" Peggy asked as she lowered herself to a chair at the kitchen table. On it lay a plate of sandwiches cut into neat triangles, a crystal jug of iced tea, and a cake. Jarvis had been busy.

"I have actually; he and Ana have been working on his containment device sketches since early this morning. They are making real progress I must say."

Peggy shifted in her chair gingerly, "I should stop by after this and update him on the plan."

Daniel sat down next to her and grabbed a sandwich, "The plan which is not yet finalized," he said pointedly.

Peggy rolled her eyes, nibbling on her food without much appetite. The pain eating caused her made the pleasure of it hardly worth doing. Daniel noticed but didn't say anything. He had lectured her enough for one day already.

Peggy stared out at the sun filled yard through the window seeming lost in thought.

"What if my weapon isn't a gun?"

Daniel stared at her with his mouth stuffed with sandwich, "Seriuffly? Can't you jufft take a break?"

"Hear me out Daniel, I have this tool that I've used before, it's… well, it's a lipstick."

Daniel swallowed, "Are you messing with me or what? It may work on men Peg, but Dottie won't care about your lipstick."

Peggy rewarded him with a withering look. "No," she began in a tone that suggested his idiocy, "this is special, when it contacts the mouth of my, well victim I suppose, it causes them to pass out for a few minutes."

Daniel snorted. _Pretty sure it's not the lipstick Peg_

"I assure you it's quite effective," Jarvis said pouring Peggy some iced tea. Daniel's smirk fell off his face.

"Wait, you used it on-"

"Oh for heaven's sake no!" Peggy exclaimed as Jarvis ducked his head and retreated to the sink, suddenly fighting a catch in his throat that only a coughing fit could clear. Daniel breathed a little easier. Seeing she was serious he propped his elbows on the table, silently inviting her to continue.

She adopted a matter-of-fact tone to cover her embarrassment, "It's simple, I go in disguised as we discussed, convince her to break out using the magnets and then use _Sweet Dreams_ to… _convince_ the guards to let me confiscate their weapons so Dottie doesn't take them."

Daniel noted the flush on her cheeks with amusement, so this is how she had been able to obtain so much information before, through the use of her powers of feminine persuasion. Daniel tucked his chin behind his hand, trying to hold back a laugh that was building. This was a side of "Ms. Always Proper Peggy" that he had never seen before, although if he were honest, it didn't really surprise him.

"Oh come off it Daniel!"

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to imagine this! Peggy Carter kissing prison guards," his laugh was full and genuine.

"Well don't imagine it. It works, that's all you need to know."

"Oh I'm sure it does. They probably never see you coming," he shook his head, still smiling, "Devastating."

Peggy had assumed a haughty stare that was meant to display her indifference to his amusement, but Daniel saw cracks in her armor.

"On the upside," Daniel began with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "At least we know Dottie won't be able to use it on you." He chuckled and took a drink of his iced tea.

"Didn't stop her before," Peggy said archly into her glass.

To Mr. Jarvis's immense displeasure, Daniel's tea was suddenly sprayed explosively across the table. It was Peggy's turn to laugh.

After lunch, Daniel left to collect the tools they would need from Dr. Samberly. "Take Rose with you!" Peggy called after him. They would meet up to go over the plan once more before heading out. Peggy headed to where Dr. Wilkes and Ana were working.

She poked her head into the room, Jason was looking over Ana's shoulder, directing her as best he could on how the sketch should look. Ana's hand moved furiously over the page in short strokes, capturing his words perfectly on paper.

"Hello! How is it going in here?"

Jason looked up and seeing her, broke into a luminous smile.

Ana finished her sketch and looked up, "Ms. Carter! We are doing well, Dr. Wilkes has quite the mind for design." She smiled up at him.

Jason ducked his head at the praise, "Ana has been invaluable to me. She gets everything just right."

"I'm so glad to hear it," Peggy said warmly, "I just stopped by to update you on the plan."

"Is Mr. Jarvis in the kitchen now?" Ana inquired.

"Yes he was when I left."

"I just remembered, I need to speak with him. Dr. Wilkes will you be alright for a few minutes? I'll be back to help in just a little while."

"Of course! We could both use a break I think." Ana smiled and headed out the door.

Peggy came and sat down on a chair near Jason.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked her with concern.

"Oh a little worse for wear, but nothing too bad. And you? How are you faring after last night?"

"I'm a little rattled, I'll be honest, but the work takes my mind off it. Peggy, I'm sorry about how I spoke to you last night. I know you were just trying to help me."

"There's no need Jason, my behavior wasn't of the highest caliber either. It had been a trying day for both of us."

He smiled at her, "So we're ok?"

"Of course we are," she replied kindly, his concern warming her. They smiled at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

"Yes, well, the plan. Chief Sousa and I have come to an agreement on how we should proceed to procure some Zero Matter for you. It's a bit tricky I'm afraid, but we have but precautions in place. The first part of the plan is to take place," she checked her watch, "in about an hour."

As Peggy filled him in on what they intended to do, Jason's face became grave. He listened silently until she was finished and for a few seconds after he stared at his sketches, not saying a word.

"Well?" Peggy asked, trying to make him look at her, "What do you think?

Jason began cautiously, "I just want you to consider one thing."

Peggy frowned, trying to understand the reason for his silence, "Alright. What is it?"

"You are taking a huge risk. You are risking your life potentially, and the lives of other people should Dottie escape. Our friendship aside, is my life really worth that possibility?" Jason met her eyes steadfastly.

Peggy shifted in her chair before answering. "Jason, you are an integral part to the solving of this case. We can't afford to have you disappear to who knows where. We need you here."

Jason shook his head, "You will find another way to solve the case, I'm just not comfortable with-"

"Well I'm not comfortable leaving you to face whatever force is behind Zero Matter alone. I'm not comfortable with you disappearing without a trace into the darkness and pain of Zero Matter. I have no choice Jason, I have to take this risk. I know Dottie better than anyone, I can handle her."

Jason looked at her, his eyes soulful, "Are you certain about this?"

Peggy nodded, "Jason, I couldn't forgive myself if I let you die without even trying to help you. I just couldn't do it."

Jason saw her distress and moved closer, feeling once again frustrated that he couldn't take her hand. Instead, he lay his hand over where hers rested on the table. Peggy looked at their hands, his disappearing through hers, and smiled sadly.

"We will get you taken care of Jason."

"I have faith in you Peggy."

 **I had way too much fun with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **DC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, this fic is taking over my life. . . thanks for your lovely reviews! I check them obsessively!**

Daniel had gone home and showered. With a new change of clothes and his dark hair slicked back he looked sharp, and he felt like a new man. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. He still saw traces of his sleepless night and a suggestion of grief around his eyes, but overall it was a huge improvement. He straightened his jacket, _It's a new chapter Sousa. You can only move forward._

Peggy and Daniel made quick work of breaking Dottie out of her cell. Peggy's disguise had worked flawlessly, undercover as a Dr. Wexford. Between that and _Sweet Dreams_ , she was in and out in under thirty minutes, she never even threw a punch. As she met him in the alleyway and they waited for Dottie to emerge, Peggy carefully wiped off the remainder of _Sweet Dreams_ from her lips, replacing it with her usual shade. Daniel watched in amusement, but Peggy silenced him with a look. _Those poor guards,_ Daniel thought to himself, _They didn't even know what hit them. What a way to go. . ._ Daniel pushed the thought from his mind. He needed to be focused. Dottie would take advantage of even a moment of distraction.

A moment later Dottie came hurtling around the corner, just as Peggy had predicted. One shot from the Electronet canon and two shocks later, Dottie was theirs. It was too easy. As they lifted Dotties limp form into the van, Peggy looked up and grinned at Daniel, clearly pleased with herself, "See? No fuss." Daniel just shook his head with a chuckle. She was imposible.

Daniel left Peggy to outfit Dottie and Jarvis while he set up the equipment in the stakeout van. He was glad of the work, he enjoyed seeing to the details of a plan. Meticulously he labeled each switch and checked each piece of equipment, his forehead creased in concentration. As he worked, he let his mind wander. Eventually, he was going to have to tell Peggy about Violet. He was going to have to tell everyone. He adjusted a knob, momentarily focused only on the task at hand.

Violet. She was such a good woman. He felt terrible about how he had treated her, even inadvertently. He should have known that he wasn't over Peggy. At some point, he was going to have to thank her. Sometime when the hurt was long faded and they had both moved on. To be married and then realize you had always loved someone else… Daniel couldn't imagine anything worse. Once he had made that promise to a woman he knew he could never go back on his word. It just wasn't who he was.

He let his mind drift to Peggy, cautiously considering the idea that she might have feelings for him. He was far from convinced. Agent Krizminsky's words echoed in his head; _No woman is going to trade a red white and blue shield for an aluminum crutch._ He frowned, Krizminsky was a jerk, but Daniel couldn't help but see his point. It always amazed him how one bum leg could discredit his entire person. To Daniel, the crutch symbolized everything everyone thought of him when he limped into the room. Daniel the weak, the crippled. Pity colored the faces of people who had just met him. They thought they knew what they needed to know, just by looking at him. It was a painful exercise in humility just to take up that crutch every day and limp off to work.

But Peggy… Peggy never pitied him, at least she didn't seem to. She never tried to walk slower to accommodate him, or question his qualifications on a mission. When she looked at him, she saw a whole man, and it made Daniel want stand up a little taller, to rise to the occasion. He did his best to return the favor. He never wanted Peggy to settle for less credit than she deserved. He hated how much harder she had to work, simply because she was a woman. Daniel tried to never question her abilities. At this point, after all they had been through together, he would have to be an idiot to do so anyway. He smiled as he thought about it, screwing the last piece onto the transmitter.

At that moment Peggy poked her head into the van. "What are you smiling about?" she asked looking at him.

He looked at her and grinned, "I was just thinking about how hilarious it's going to be watching you try to play behind the scenes tonight.

Peggy pulled her face into a scowl. "I already hate it."

Daniel laughed, "We'll manage. It will be good for you."

Peggy shook her head, "Is everything ready to go? I've had a doozy of a time convincing Mr. Jarvis of the very same thing you argued with me about this morning, no guns around Ms. Underwood. He's convinced he needs some sort of hidden samurai sword instead."

Daniel's face was serious, "Did you give him the lipstick just in case?"

Peggy struggled to keep a straight face, but her eyes laughed back at him, the corner of her mouth twitching, "I was going to, but sadly red is not the right shade for Mr. Jarvis's complexion." With that, she exited the van. Daniel laughed.

Parked safely out of the way, Peggy and Daniel watched as Jarvis and Dottie entered the building, both equipped with radio transmitters. Nervously Peggy paced the van, checking and double checking the equipment. Daniel watched her, knowing she wouldn't find any flaws. He had been meticulous.

"We can still call it off if you're having second thoughts."

"No, there's no going back now, only forward." she said in a voice that reminded Daniel that she had served on the front lines. She sat down next to him with a grimace. Her side was throbbing, she had pushed herself further than she should have in one day. She put it out of her mind.

"Testing, Mr. Jarvis, can you read me?

Jarvis's voice came over the transmitter, "Loud and clear Ms. Carter, and though it pains me to say it, Ms. Underwood is a phenomenal dancer."

"The decadence in this place is truly repulsive." came Dottie's voice. Peggy pressed her lips together and prayed that she had not put Jarvis in a terrible position. She relied on him. She squared her shoulders, she couldn't give him courage if she let him know she was afraid for him.

Daniel saw her hesitation and took up his radio, "We're reading you too Underwood." Peggy shared a glance with Daniel to thank him, he gave her a nod of encouragement. "Any sign of Whitney?'

"I have just spotted her, she is campaigning with her husband."

Dottie's voice came over the radio then, sickly sweet with something predatory in her voice, "Well lookie who's here, it's the blonde one. We should go say hi."

"Thompson? Jarvis is it Jack Thompson?" Peggy demanded with alarm into her reciever.

"I'm afraid so Ms. Carter."

Daniel pushed back away from the transmitter table, his hands balled into fists, "He's in with the council, that no good son of a-"

"Want me to kill him?" Dotties voice was excited.

"DO NOT KILL HIM!" Peggy and Daniel yelled in unison.

Peggy raised her eyebrows at Daniel, "I didn't know you cared."

"Yeah me either."

Jarvis was speaking, "Ms Carter, I think we must abort this mission," his voice suddenly sounded close and desperate, "Abort! Abort!"

Peggy took a breath then spoke calmly into Jarvis's ear, "Mr. Jarvis, the clock is ticking for Dr. Wilkes, this is our only real, viable opportunity to retrieve a sample from Whitney Frost. You must find a way to complete your objective without being spotted by Thompson, can you do that?"

There was a momentary pause before Jarvis responded, but his voice was strong and confident, "Yes. yes I can."

Daniel looked at Peggy in bewilderment, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Peggy asked, startled, turning away from the receiver.

"Create a brave man out of a butler. It seems like no matter who it is, anyone who is around you can't help but become a better version of themselves. Either that or they want to kill you, there's not a lot of wiggle room."

Peggy smiled, touched. "I don't create them Daniel, Jarvis has always been brave. Everyone has good qualities, it's just that sometimes people need to be reminded."

"Even Thompson?" Daniel scowled.

Peggy considered, "Yes, even Thompson. I think deep down he's a good man." At Daniels look of disbelief she amended, "Well I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him, don't get me wrong. I'm just not ready to count him among the depraved just yet."

"I don't know how you of all people can stand him. He's terrible to you."

"He's ignorant, it's different. He deserves my pity not my scorn. Half the time I think his mouth just runs detached from his brain. It's sad."

Daniel laughed, "Seems about right."

Peggy leaned in to listen to what Jarvis was saying.

"-are a nuisance. But for the next ten minutes you are going to follow instructions and you will conduct yourself as a professional. Is that understood?" Jarvis had an air of authority about him that Peggy had never heard before. She and Daniel exchanged impressed looks.

"Yes sir, Jeeves sir." Dottie responded coyly.

"And they're off." Daniel said leaning back. Peggy nervously scratched at the tabletop with her fingernail. Daniel watched for a few moments before reaching out and putting his hand on hers to stop her.

"Stop that, you'll ruin your nails, they're going to be ok."

Peggy examined her hand, "You're probably right." She watched him as he got up to double check the equipment. They were in incredibly close quarters, and with nothing to do but wait, she couldn't help but to wonder what had happened between Daniel and Violet. He hadn't said a word about her. She wanted very much to just ask him, but something held her back.

She wondered, once he and Violet were married, would Violet take issue with missions like this? She and Daniel worked so well together, it made her sad, more than sad, to think that this could be the last mission they worked as a team. Her eyes roamed over his face and shoulders. He always appeared so strong to her, despite the crutch. His character lent him that strength she decided. He was a decidedly good person, and a very handsome man on top of it. She checked herself guiltily, Daniel was engaged, his fiance would take issue with her thoughts could she hear them. Violet would take precedence over her in the near future, she needed to accept things for what they were.

Peggy put her head down in her arms, forcing herself to quit looking at him.

"You ok?" Daniel asked, turning to see her slumped over the table, her hair spilling in curls over her arms.

"Just resting my eyes," she said, not moving, "I'm so tired."

Daniel sat down next to her, wanting so badly to run his hand along her back in sympathy, but not daring. Instead he said simply, "It's been a long day."

The radio transmitter crackled to life, "I hope I didn't stick you! This thing will not stay on!"

"I didn't feel a thing." Came a cool female voice. Peggy's head snapped up.

"That was Whitney, Dottie do you have the sample?" An eerie static sound came from Dottie's transmitter.

 **Next stop, Sousa spills the beans...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

"-now if you'll excuse me I feel a sudden urge to secure the perimeter." Jack's voice drawled through Jarvis's transmitter. Peggy listened with half an ear, still trying to identify the sound coming from Dottie's end. The static sound suddenly stopped and an unfamiliar female voice came over the speaker, "Someone's left their hat."

Daniel sat back, "She's ditched her transmitter."

Peggy's heart began to race, things were beginning to go horribly awry.

Mr. Jarvis's voice filled the small van, "I have just broken away from Chief Thompson but he is overtly suspicious and on high alert for you Ms. Carter."

"I heard the whole conversation, well played Mr. Jarvis."

Daniel spoke up urgently, "Underwood dumped her radio do you have eyes on her?"

"I am currently engaged in a frenzied search for her whilst speaking into my glasses like a madman."

Daniel felt his stomach sink as he looked over and saw Peggy's face harden with resolution. She was going to go in.

"Keep looking for her, help is on the way," she looked at Daniel, "We have to go in."

Daniel put his hand out to stop her, "Wait Peggy," she looked at him, impatient, "You're injured," he said to her seriously, "If you get spotted you can't run, if you get cornered you can't fight."

It was one too many uses of "can't" for Peggy's taste. She shrugged past him, "Then I'll improvise."

Daniel felt his mouth go dry, he knew there was no stopping her. He found himself doing something he hadn't done since the war, he prayed. _Don't let her go. Keep her here with me._

As Peggy reached for the door, she suddenly jerked and braced herself against the wall with a sharp intake of breath.

Daniel frowned, "You alright?"

"Yes," she managed, her voice cracking. She turned, leaning her shoulder against the wall.

Daniel's eyes were drawn down to her side where a deep red stain was spreading across her middle, he stood up quickly and offered his hand out to her.

"You sure? Because it looks like you just popped your stitches opening a door." _Thank you._

Peggy turned to him cringing and reached out for his hand. She leaned on him heavily as he guided her back to her seat.

"No fun when your body quits on you is it? Welcome to my world," he said dryly.

"Oh how do you cope with it?" Peggy exclaimed, feeling a wave of anxiety roll through her at the thought of not being able to help.

Daniel saw her discomfort, "I'll let you know when I learn how." He pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and held it out for her, "But it helps knowing that you can count on other people to get the job done."

Peggy snatched it from him, resenting the pointed remark. She pressed it into her side painfully until the bleeding had slowed.

Daniel spoke to Jarvis over the radio explaining what had happened, Peggy watched him, gradually resolving that she would have to trust that things would be alright. Daniel would help her. She took comfort in having him on her team. _Not for much longer,_ a nasty voice quipped in her head.

"Just do the best you can Jarvis, we will figure something out."

Daniel turned to Peggy, she looked as though she had something bitter in her mouth. "How is it? He asked, his hand covering hers as he lifted the handkerchief to check. Peggy wished he wouldn't, the popped stitches only made her think of the day she fell and how much she had come to realize her feelings for him. Could he really not know the battle that she was fighting for his happiness? She felt like her feelings must be written all over her face. They were in too close of quarters, the memories too fresh, for him to be touching her. He was _engaged_.She gritted her teeth in pain, but it wasn't only the stitches.

"Somewhere between infuriating and embarrassing," she said looking away from him her double meaning obvious only to her. Suddenly determined to know what had happened between Daniel and Violet she added, "Looks like I'll need to schedule a follow up appointment with Violet." She watched his face.

"Yeah… well, we'll see." Daniel took his hand away and suddenly seemed very taken up adjusting dials. Dials that Peggy knew did not need adjusting.

"Is there a problem?"

Daniel glanced over at her, "Nah, we'll get you fixed up," he said in a voice that sounded too casual.

Peggy pressed him, determined to have the information, "I meant with Violet."

Daniel felt his palms begin to sweat. She was too damn smart, she was going to figure it out before he had a chance to bring it up. He struggled against her persistence, desperately trying to buy more time.

"Uhh, no. Not at all." He turned away from her.

"DANIEL." God she was bull headed.

He looked at her waiting expectantly for his response. His face fell in defeat.

 _There._ Peggy thought, _that didn't take long. Now I can help him sort this out and he will stop driving me mad, the sooner the better._

Danel's heart thundered in his ears. _You don't have to tell her everything… Just start with the basics._

"Violet… called off the engagement."

'WHAT?!"

Peggy didn't know what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. To her disgust, she felt inside herself a flicker of hope, a yearning pressure in her chest. She shoved it back mercilessly. _Your friend is in pain. Fix it._

"It's complicated." Daniels face burned.

"Who does she think she is that she could do better than you?" The words tumbled out of her mouth.

"That's not it, I messed up."

"Well then I'll speak to her."

Daniel looked at her in alarm, "NO."

"Nonsense! I will go on your behalf and enlighten her to the _massive_ blunder she's about to make."

Daniel began to sweat, if Peggy got it in her head to talk to Violet, there was nothing he would be able to do to stop her. He tried again, more firmly this time, "That is NOT a good idea."

"Of course it is, I'm very persuasive-"

"PEGGY, she called it off because she thinks I'm in love with you." The words were out of his mouth before he had even thought them through. _Because I am in love with you,_ he amended silently.

Peggy's face was pure shock. Her mind felt numb when only a moment ago it had been racing for a way to solve the damage she had done. Violet thought Daniel was in love with her. She felt a wave of guilt building inside her. She had finally done it, she had ruined his life despite her painstaking efforts not to.

"Oh my God… Daniel…." Her mouth gaped, she couldn't find any words.

Daniel tried in vain to brush it off, "It's fine."

"No.. No it isn't. You were happy out here and then I came and mucked up your whole life," she said, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Maybe I was just kidding myself." He said, flipping a switch on the board.

 _Violet thinks Daniel is in love with me…_ A flutter of hope resurfaced inside Peggy, and though she struggled to push it back, it persisted. Was he? Though she was sincerely pained to witness the damage she had caused Daniel, mixed in was an emotion she couldn't, wouldn't identify.

She looked at his face, he looked dejected. She couldn't help herself, couldn't stand seeing him in pain, she reached out and laid her hand on his.

"I'm so, so sorry."

Daniel looked down at their hands, hers so pretty on top of his. Violets words played on repeat in his head.

 _She loves you too, she loves you too, she loves you too._

His chest tightened, he just couldn't bring himself to hope for it. Still, she was blaming herself when the blame should be his. He turned his hand over to hold hers, partly to comfort her, partly just to see what it would feel like.

As he did, a dam of hope and joy broke through in Peggy. The part of her mind that so diligently ruled her emotions was pushed back. Her face seemed to glow with a vibrant question; _Do you love me?_

Daniel glanced briefly at her and did a double take. He looked again more closely, a spark of hope lighting in his chest. He saw the question in her face, and the complex play of emotion that rolled through her in that moment. She saw nothing but him, her heart bare and vulnerable. It was one of the most beautiful things Daniel had ever seen.

Like two magnets, Peggy and Daniel drew closer, neither one knowing any other way.

CRASH!

With an ugly jolt of adrenaline the van rocked and the radio transmitter crashed to the ground inches from Peggy's head. They both froze, stunned.

The moment was over.

Peggy's mind was a blur. The part of her brain that ruled her emotion came storming back in. Like a tidy housekeeper, it put all the emotions back in the cages where they belonged. She would examine them rationally later.

But the image of Peggy's face, open and hopeful was forever burned in Daniel's mind. Outwardly, he raced to see what had happened and make sure they were safe. But internally his heart sang a never ending chorus:

 _She loves me, she loves me, she loves me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's longer chapter, with a lot of original content. Peggy and Daniel have some things to work out… :)**

Peggy sat silently in the passenger seat as Daniel drove them back to Starks. The mission had been a failure. Well, not a complete failure, Peggy amended, they had retrieved the sample of zero matter that Jason needed, it could possibly save his life. But at what cost? She stared grimly out the window. She had essentially handed Dottie over to Whitney to save Jason. A life for a life. Her conscience smote her. This wasn't what she had wanted, she wasn't a murderer, she had to get Dottie back.

Jarvis cleared his throat in the back seat, watching Daniel and Peggy with curiosity. What had happened in that moment of silence before the radio cut out to cause this palpable awkwardness? Daniel stared resolutely at the road in front of him, only occasionally stealing a glance at Peggy. She was lost in her own thoughts.

Peggy could feel his eyes on her. She wanted to just melt into the chair and disappear. Her behavior had shown a serious lack of decorum. Daniel had experienced a painful breakup mere hours ago, and the first thing she did when she found out was to try to kiss him?! She shrunk in the chair. Granted, he had clearly leaned in too, but she had encouraged it. Daniel now looked like the kind of man who broke hearts and dragged women's emotions through the mud, and she knew that that wasn't who he was deep down. But was she? Peggy Carter, a heartbreaker? Daniel thought of her as someone who made the people around her better, but she wasn't so sure. He had feelings for her, he had for a while, and she knew that. But so did Jason. This whole mission was supposed to have been about Jason, saving him, making him tangible, possibly granting him his request for dinner and dancing. And she had tried to kiss Daniel, what had gotten into her? She cared for them both, respected them both. How had this happened?

The van jolted as it hit a pothole in the road, and Peggy audibly gasped as the pain in her side increased. Daniel looked over with concern, "Peg, we need to get you looked at." Peggy gritted her teeth against the pain for a moment, then composed herself, "I'll be fine, I'll just stitch it up myself." Violet hung heavy on their minds, but neither one dared mention her.

Jarvis, spoke up in the back seat, "Nonsense, if you've popped your stitches I am more than happy to restitch them for you. It wouldn't be the first time I've sewn you back together."

Peggy looked back at him gratefully, "Thank you Mr. Jarvis, that would be most helpful. You were wonderful tonight. A true agent.I know things didn't go as smoothly as we had hoped." Jarvis flushed at her praise.

As they pulled into the driveway, Jarvis jumped out and ran around to assist Peggy. Seeing that walking was causing her pain, he gently looped his arm under hers and she leaned on him as they walked into the house. Daniel watched them go. Peggy would need time to think this through. He knew she would avoid the topic for a while, and that was ok. She had let it slip that she had feelings for him in the heat of the moment, but that didn't mean that she was ready to talk about it. He smiled to himself as he locked up the van. For now, knowledge that he was on her mind was enough.

Jarvis led Peggy to her bedroom, and left to get the first aid supplies he needed. When he returned she was lying on her bed, utterly still but for her deep breathing.

"Ms. Carter?" Jarvis inquired, hovering in the doorway.

"Mmmff," Peggy muttered into her pillow, "I'm awake, where do you want me?"

Jarvis walked over to her, "Just stay there and rest while I stitch you up. I can't for the life of me imagine how exhausted you must be. Ms. Carter, you overwork yourself."

Peggy rolled to her side to give Jarvis access to her bandages. As he reached for the hem of her shirt she froze, "Do you want Mrs. Jarvis here?"

Jarvis looked uncomfortable, "She is asleep. But Ms. Carter if you feel that this is in any way inappropriate-"

"No, no, Mr. Jarvis I have complete trust in you. I just wanted to be certain you were alright."

Jarvis paused, looking at her for a moment, before lifting her shirt just enough so that he could go to work. Peggy lay her head down on her pillow, a sigh escaping her lips, "In the future I hope you will not have to continue to do this."

Mr. Jarvis raised his eyebrows, focused on cutting away her old bandage, "I hope so too, I don't like seeing you this way."

"What way is that Mr. Jarvis?" Jarvis looked up at her, she had her eyes closed, her face pale from exertion and pain. As he gently pulled the bandage away from her wound she scrunched up her face,not knowing he was looking.

"Taking care of everyone but yourself," he said softly.

Peggy sighed in response, "Sometimes, it just can't be helped."

Jarvis kept his peace as he worked, letting Peggy take advantage of a short rest. He looked at her face, not exactly peaceful in sleep, but vulnerable. He thought about Ana, and how they both made certain that the other was taken care of. Being married to Ana was the joy of his life. The conversation he had overheard in the van suggested that perhaps Chief Sousa could be that person for Peggy, or perhaps Dr. Wilkes. Peggy Carter was Jarvis's dearest friend, and he ached for her, that she should feel isolated in such a hostile world. Nearing the end of his work, Jarvis found reasons to go slowly, trying to give her as much time as he could to rest, until finally there was no more to be done. His hand still resting on her side, Jarvis watched her, not wanting to wake her, his heart going out to her.

Suddenly Peggy, her eyes still closed spoke with mock indignation, "Mr. Jarvis are you stalling so that you can watch me sleep?" Jarvis yanked his hand off of her, spluttering incoherently until he realized she was chuckling. Peggy sat up gradually, wincing but smiling, her mouth hidden behind her hand in mirth, "Ana is right, you really are too easy. I'm sorry Mr. Jarvis," she said, her eyes twinkling, "I couldn't resist." She stood and walked over to him. Seeing he was still flustered she put her hand on his arm. "Thank you, I feel much better. Your friendship is invaluable to me." Reaching on her toes, she gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. He relaxed and smiled at her, shaking his head.

"Off you go Ms. Carter, they will be looking for you in the lab."

On her way into the lab she ran into Daniel, his arms full of the broken radio equipment from the van, struggling to manage his crutch at the same time. She took some from him, relieving him of his burden.

"Daniel, if we don't find Dottie, and she kills someone… or if Whitney kills her…" she trailed off, staring at Daniel with a grave and fearful expression.

"We will have blood on our hands. I know. Getting her back will be our first priority."

"The blood will be on my hands Daniel, I'm afraid I pushed you into all of this." Daniel shook his head, "We're in this together." He gave her a small smile, looking like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind.

"Come on, let's get started."

As they entered the lab, Jason looked up from a rapturous examination of the sample of Zero Matter. An enormous smile spread across his face when he saw Peggy. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably, she couldn't handle thinking about anything but getting Dottie back right now. One thing at a time. As they passed him and spread out the radio equipment, Daniel kept his eyes off Jason and on his work. He was certain the smug feeling he was experiencing would be written on his face, and that wasn't kind. He bent low over the broken radio and focused on his work.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me to see this," Jason began earnestly, addressing Peggy, "This could save my life. I can't thank you enough." Peggy and Daniel were silent. Jason looked between them, uncertain what he was missing. He tried again.

"Ana helped me finish the sketch for the blueprints for the containment chamber. It should be a relatively easy construction. These are the blueprints here, you'll want to take a look and see what materials we'll need. I'd like to start building as soon as possible."

Peggy tried to be patient, but all she could think about was where Dottie was now. Being tortured? Killing civilians? The options varied and none of them were good.

"I'm sorry Dr. Wilkes we will have to look at them later."

 _Dr. Wilkes? What happened to Jason?_ "Later?"

"Dottie Underwood gave us the slip," Daniel said, still not looking up.

"As long as she's unaccounted for there's no way to count how many lives are in danger."

Jason looked crestfallen, "But I'm in the middle of-"

"Ms. Carter," Jarvis cut in, "A visitor. Its Chief Thompson." Peggy's heart sank. One more thing to deal with.

"Is that good or bad?" Jason asked. No one responded.

Peggy took a deep breath, then moved to leave. Daniel caught her arm and held it, "Don't go."

Jason watched as Peggy softened as she looked at him. She didn't pull away. His heart sank.

""I'll be fine." She insisted, acutely aware of his hand on her arm.

"It's not worth the risk, Jarvis can send him packing, I'll be the next stop on the blame train. I'll take the heat for you." He didn't know what made him say it, he knew she could handle herself. But she looked so tired, and he knew she was in pain, plus the emotion of the day had to be taking it's toll. He felt moved to protect her in any way he could.

"That's kind Daniel," she said her eyes moving over his face, "But I can handle Jack Thompson." She gave him a smile, then walked out of the room. Both Daniel and Jason watched her go, with radically different feelings.

Peggy went back to her room, Jack would need to think she had just woken up, and she knew she didn't look like she had slept a wink. She sat down at her vanity, pulling open her makeup drawer. She looked in the mirror at herself. She had some work to do. Jack could wait.

 _I can handle Jack Thompson._

She smirked to herself in the mirror, applying powder under eyes. If only Daniel knew how very true that was, he wouldn't worry. There had been a time when she had sought Jacks respect, she didn't hold her breath for that anymore. She pulled a comb through her hair, remembering….

"Come on Carter. I owe you a Bourbon," Jack Thompson called from across the office. Peggy could hardly believe it. Finally, _finally_ , she was being respected as a fellow agent. And by Jack Thompson too. It had only taken dodging bullets and risking her life to save his to get her here but she was happy regardless. She turned back to Daniel who was sitting at his desk.

"You sure you don't want to come for a drink?"

"No, thanks, I have a lot of paperwork left to get done." He looked pained, but Peggy was too excited to notice.

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning!" Daniel watched her as she turned to go.

At the bar, Jack ordered them a round of drinks. Thompson, Youch, and Miller were there, and they all toasted to the successful Russian adventure before Youch and Miller broke off to play pool. Jack and Peggy downed the first round in no time.

"Another round," Jack smiled at her. "How come you've never come out with us before?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"I've never been asked before." The drinks arrived at the bar. Jack threw his back with a look that dared her to follow. She smirked and downed hers too. He would have to do better than that.

Jack considered that for a moment, looking mournfully at his empty glass.

"Never figured you would come if I asked."

Peggy motioned to the bartender for a refill. "There's lot's you don't know about me Jack."

He held up his newly filled glass, "To getting to know each other," he toasted. Their glasses clinked.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," Peggy said on impulse, "In the spirit of getting to know each other."

Jack pressed his lips together and shook his head, "I already spilled my guts to you in Russia. You're going first. And you're taking another shot before you do it." He slid another Bourbon to her. She pursed her lips, considering his tone. She shot it back, and then turned the glass in her hands thoughtfully, her lipstick leaving a crimson crescent on the rim.

"I never drank before the war, not seriously." Peggy looked at Jack, he raised his eyebrows and motioned for her to continue.

"I mean, I would have a drink with my brother when I was younger, but never more than one. But on cold nights on the Russian front, drink is what kept us going. It warmed our bodies and numbed our minds, and that is exactly what we wanted.." Her voice trailed off remembering.

Jack waited for her to continue, but Peggy looked at him in a way that said she was through, and Jack didn't feel like pushing her. "Alright, I guess I'll accept that one. It was a little bland but ok. My turn?"

Peggy nodded with a smile, resting her chin on her hand.

Jack exhaled explosively, thinking of what he would share. He took a drink and thought for a moment. "Aww Marge this isn't fair, I already gave you my biggest secret, what more is there to tell?"

Peggy laughed, "It doesn't have to be another mournful secret Thompson, just tell me something I don't know about you. It shouldn't be difficult, all I know for certain is you're an Agent of the SSR and a pain in my ass." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, the Bourbon loosening her tongue and making her natural snarky humor more prominent.

Thompson leaned back in feigned shock and began imitating her, "A pain in your ' _ahhse_?' Why how very lewd you're being Ms. _Cah-tah_ I must say I am thoroughly shocked!"

"That is by far the worst imitation of a British accent I have ever heard, and that includes Dum Dum Doogans attempt when he was soggy drunk from two days straight drinking." She replied dryly.

"Oh come on, it was pretty good."

"It was terrible."

He sighed dramatically. "Alright, I can't think of anything, ask me a question."

Peggy shrugged, "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," he replied automatically. Peggy self-consciously pressed her lips together. It did not escape Jacks notice.

"Ahh well, it's mine too. There you have it, something in common. Has hell frozen over?"

Jack snorted, "It must have."

They talked for a while, mainly about work and the cases that had come in that day, Jack buying more and more rounds until Peggy had lost count.

She traced her finger around the rim of her glass, her head feeling very fuzzy.

Jack pounded back another drink, then turned to her abruptly, "What's a beautiful woman like you doing working for the SSR?"

Peggy raised her eyebrows at him in response, checking to see if he was joking.

"No seriously. You could have any man you wanted, hell Captain America himself was in love with you, so why are you working as an Agent?"

Peggy turned so she was facing him square on. "Oh I don't know, it might be that I genuinely care about the work that I do, that I find purpose in devoting my life to a greater cause. Would either of those reasons suffice for you Agent Thompson? And did it ever occur to you that my finding a man and being an Agent of the SSR might not be mutually exclusive?"

"Ahh don't get peckish Marge, it was just a question. You know, getting to know you better and all that. Most women want to be a wife, raise kids, cook and clean for their husbands." He shrugged and took another swig of his drink.

"And why is it that you have no girl Agent Thompson? Do your misogynistic charms not leave them in puddles at your feet?"

Jack looked at her, his expression unreadable. "You know Marge, I'm not the odd one in this world. You are. You are the one swimming upstream instead of going the same way as everyone else. Aren't you tired? Sure you're good, I know it, I've seen you. But how long is it going to last? The war is over."

Peggy stared at him incredulously, the alcohol slowing her enough to prevent a snappy response.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Jack continued, ignoring her, "I'm not trying to make you mad Peg. I just worry for you sometimes. The stress of this job is hard enough as a man, how much worse must it be for you?"

Peggy stared at him wordlessly. The worst part was that he was being entirely sincere. He was concerned for her. She took a deep breath, biting her tongue and reigning in her temper. He meant well, and he was drunk. It was not worth the fight. She gritted her teeth in bitter disappointment. Here she had thought she had earned his respect as an equal. She hadn't, she had only earned his temporary admiration.

"Jack, I think I should probably be heading home." She pushed her chair away from the bar and started digging through her purse for her wallet. Jack reached out and put a hand on hers to stop her, throwing a wad of cash at the bartender.

"I got it."

Peggy didn't thank him. Jack followed her out of the bar.

"You're mad at me." It wasn't a question, Jack stared at her intently, swaying slightly on the sidewalk where he stood.

"I'm not mad."

"I can see that you're mad."

"Jack, I just- we just don't see the world the same way is all. You are entitled to your opinion."

He considered that for a moment, looking at her intently.

Peggy felt dizzy on her feet. _One too many tonight Margaret_ , she thought to herself, looking anxiously down the street for a cab. She felt Jack's eyes on her, so she turned to face him.

"What is it Jack?" she said, her voice terse. His eyes were startlingly blue. _He really is very handsome,_ she allowed herself begrudgingly.

"You're telling me you've never imagined a life with a man? That you have always been perfectly happy doing what you're doing?"

Peggy stuck her chin out defiantly, defensive. "Someone has to stick around to save your sorry ass."

"That's not what I asked you."

Peggy threw her hands in the air, "Jack you are driving me mad. Leave it alone. Where the devil is the cab?"

Jack caught her wrist and in one motion pulled her flush against him. Peggy, her head fuzzy with drink was slow to respond. She braced herself against him, shocked, her hands pressed against his chest.

"You never thought about this?" His voice buzzed in her ear giving her goose bumps, his arms cinched around her waist.

Peggy looked up at him, blinking slowly, their faces inches apart.

He pressed his lips to hers fiercely, roughly. Peggy twisted her fingers into the collar of his shirt…

Before pulling back and driving a wicked straight punch right into the center of his face.

Jack dropped like a rag doll.

Peggy looked at him for a moment, running her finger along the rim of her lips to be sure nothing had smeared before stepping into the cab that had just pulled over to pick her up. "I have thought about _that,"_ she admitted to his unconscious form, "Every day since I joined the SSR." She slammed the car door shut.

Peggy stared at her reflection, assessing her appearance and how much she could actually fix. She sighed, this was as good as it was going to get. She had never told anyone about that night with Jack. He had come into work the next day claiming a bar fight, and she never corrected him. Technically it was true. He had stayed out of her way for a while after that, but nothing lasts forever, soon he was back to his old swaggering self. Peggy pulled on her prettiest robe, hoping to throw him off a bit. That was the thing about men, they were extremely predictable. And Jack Thompson was no different.


	7. Chapter 7

Peggy Carter waltzed into the front room with an air of breezy indifference. There standing before her looking grave was Jack Thompson.

"This is unexpected," she said with a smile.

Jack looked her over critically, Peggy resisted the urge to pull her robe more tightly about herself.

"Sorry for the hour," Jack said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I hope I didn't wake you."

She tilted her head charmingly, "No, I'm an early riser."

"Really? 'Cause you look like you're coming off a long night." Jack stepped closer to her, his eyes roaming her face as though he were trying to read her like one of his morning papers.

Peggy's laugh had a bitter edge to it, "My your charms know no bounds, it's a wonder you aren't married yet." Her smile was cutting.

Jack wanted to scowl, but suppressed it, moving forward with the reason for his visit. "Are you familiar with a Catherine Wexford?"

How had he found out about that? "I'm not, who is she?"

Jack took another step closer, making Peggy want to step back, but she held her ground.

"You know her. I think she's someone _very_ close to you."

Peggy continued the game, not willing to back down, "I knew a Catherine Hornstock once, but we weren't that close." _Your move._

Jack dropped his act, closing the distance between them, " I know what you're doing Carter."

Peggy eyes narrowed, her chin coming up stubbornly, "Is there something I can do for you Agent Thompson?"

"I'm on a flight back to New York at four thirty. You're coming with me."

Though Jack Thompson was Chief of the New York SSR branch, everything in Peggy deeply resented him giving her orders.

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

Thompson's voice rose dangerously, "I wasn't asking. And there's no place in my office for Agents who can't follow simple orders."

Peggy looked at him incredulously. After all she and Jack had been through together, in Russia and in the states, after all she had done for him and for the SSR, he was still trying to pull rank on her. He had taken credit for her successes and it had gotten him the title "Chief," but to her he was still just Jack Thompson, and he had very little say in how she would spend her days.

She pretended to think on it a moment, "Well, it's not the best job market for women right now," she gave him a mockingly sorrowful look,"but I'll just have to manage."

Jack looked at her. She was so damn stubborn, she was going to get herself killed. What he knew about the council's plans for Peggy made him shudder. He hadn't decided whether he would take Vernon's advice. He didn't want to destroy Peggy, but she always managed to stand directly in the way of his own success. Down the hall, Jack heard voices. Sousa was here. He looked back at Peggy, so resolved, so unswerving in her determination to stay. She turned her head slightly, hearing Sousa laugh from down the hall. A small smile turned the corners of her pretty mouth. Realization hit Jack hard.

"Don't do this," he pleaded, something in his voice changing.

Peggy narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Do what?"

"Chasing boogeymen down into a pit of quicksand," he replied his voice beginning to sound desperate. "Please, come back to New York with me." He paused, gazing down the hall and beyond where Sousa and Jarvis's voices could still be heard. He looked hard at Peggy, "It's ok to be wrong from time to time."

Peggy realized all at once that this was more than just concern for her welfare. Jack was jealous. She let that shocking idea sink in for a split second only. She was done leading men on. She had enough on her plate without Jack jumping in on the fun, not to mention that she suddenly and inexplicably felt fiercely defensive of her feelings for Daniel.

"Believe it or not, I've been wrong before, I know what it feels like" she began, her eyes locked with his, "I'm not wrong. Not this time" She smiled that same small smile.

"How much you willing to bet on it?" Jack's voice was low.

To her surprise, the words tumbled out of her mouth, "Everything I've got."

"That's a lot to lose."

"Ah but I won't lose," she said with a coy smile. Peggy felt buoyant.

"Yes you will." The sadness and certainty in Jacks voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She stared at him, trying to ascertain what he meant. What did he know?

He looked her over a final time, looking regretful, "And when you do, you'll never see it coming." With a final glance, he turned and walked out of the room.

All the elation she had felt the moment before leaked out of her like a slowly descending balloon. What did Jack know and how was it connected to Daniel? She allowed herself a moment to think. Sitting down, she leaned back in the chair, all pretenses of being rested gone. Would her actions get Daniel hurt? Her actions had gotten Chief Dooley killed. And Colleen, and Krizminsky. Jack had seemed so certain. She suddenly leapt up from her chair and ran out the door after Jack.

"Jack wait!" She called, but she threw open the door to see his car fading down Starks long driveway.

Peggy suddenly felt nauseous. The California sun beat down on her, too bright, too hot. The gravity of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Dottie was at large. She, Peggy, was stabbed clear through the middle and not much use. Whitney Frost possessed the world's most powerful weapon and was seeking atomic bombs. Jason, who she had been treating terribly, could disappear at any moment never to be seen again. And she was going to get Daniel killed. Peggy swayed, recognizing the beginnings of a panic attack. Her breathing caught in her throat.

As she turned to get herself inside, she ran straight into Ana Jarvis. Ana took one look at Peggy's face and knew something was wrong. "Ms. Carter, allow me to help you to a more private area," she said quietly, wrapping her arm around her for support. Ana led Peggy back inside and down the hall towards her room. As they passed the lab, Peggy turned her face to the wall in an effort to avoid being seen. Daniel looked up as they passed, and Jarvis sprang to the door.

"Ana my dear has Chief Thompson gone? Where are you taking Ms. Carter?"

Daniel frowned, nobody _took_ Peggy anywhere… He got up and made his way to the door. He caught only a glimpse of Peggy as she disappeared through the doorway to her room. Ana turned and smiled at the men cheerfully, "Mr. Thompson has gone. Ms. Carter needs her rest! And so do you! Enough work for a few hours, leave her in peace." She closed the door behind her as she went in. Daniel and Jarvis looked at each other and sat back down uneasily. Something was up with Peggy.

In Peggy's room, Peggy struggled mightily to bring herself under control. As Ana spoke with the men she sat on the bed and took deep, purposeful breaths to calm herself. _You're tired, you're injured, this is just the product of too little sleep._

Ana turned to face her, leaning against the closed door. Peggy started to speak, "Mrs. Jarvis I'm so sorry to inconvenience you I was just-"

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ana's voice was soft and gentle.

Peggy stared at her, unable to find words. She hadn't had a female friend since she left New York. Getting used to sharing with Angie had been a struggle at first, but she found that she missed it. Still, she wasn't certain how much Ana could really understand about her life.

"Mrs. Jarvis, you are kind, and perceptive, but I really wouldn't know where to start."

Ana came and sat next to her on the bed, "You can start by calling me Ana." She smiled kindly, "And second you can trust that I have seen my share of trials and heartaches. Nothing you tell me would shock me."

Peggy looked at her, feeling like she was seeing her for the first time. Here was a woman who had seen the war at it's worst. She knew concentration camps, the death of her friends, and had had to leave behind her family and her life and start over. Peggy felt ashamed. She had done to Ana what so many men had done to her, discredit her before they even knew her.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Peggy said, her words coming quickly, "I- I just…" to her horror, Peggy felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She dashed them away. Ana gently took her hand.

"You have a lot resting on your shoulders Ms. Carter. I wonder perhaps if you really need to be holding it all?"

Peggy looked her her, confused, "All of this is my fault, my responsibility. I've created an enormous mess and I'm pulling you all through it."

"What mess?"

Peggy looked incredulous, "Whitney Frost is in possession of the worlds most dangerous substance, Jason is set to disappear at any moment," she drew a panicky breath. "Dottie is loose either being tortured or killing innocent people, and because of me Violet called off her engagement with Daniel. I ruin lives wherever I go Ana.' The tears came faster now, and Peggy didn't bother to wipe them away.

Ana looked at her solemnly. "May I be frank with you Ms. Carter?" She waited until Peggy looked up at her.

"I think you are being prideful."

Peggy looked shocked, "Prideful? How am I being prideful?"

"You give yourself all the credit, and allow no one to share in it with you."

Peggy frowned, "Ana, I take credit for only terrible things. Things that are my fault alone."

Ana shook her head, "Take Chief Sousa. By your own statement, you were solely responsible for his failed engagement. Do you not think that he is a capable, intelligent man?"

"Of course I do but-"

"Then you must accept that if he truly loved Violet, he would have fought for her. He has not. There must be a reason why." Ana looked pointedly at her. "And do you think that you are so clever as to trick this man whom you have already agreed is intelligent, into walking into a foolish mission for no other reason than you asked him to? Is Chief Sousa really so low in your eyes?"

Peggy was taken aback. She stared at Ana speechless. Ana smiled a small smile.

"These friends you have made, although the situation seems dire, are each perfectly capable of making their own decisions. And each of them has chosen to put their faith in you Ms. Carter. You must also put your faith in them. You cannot carry this on your own. And you don't have to." Ana gave her hand a squeeze. "We are all in this with you."

Peggy put her face in her hands and cried. Ana wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in so she was leaning against her. "That's right Ms. Carter, you need a good cry." She rocked slightly back and forth comfortingly. Gradually, Peggy calmed.

A knock at the door startled them both, "Peggy?" Came Daniel's voice hesitantly, "Are you ok?"

Ana looked at her and smiled, "I'll let myself out."

"Ana?" Peggy called to her as she turned to go. Ana turned. "Thank you."

"Any time Ms. Carter."

"Please, call me Peggy." Ana smiled, then opened the door. Daniel's face was worried and tired. Ana touched his shoulder, then let herself out.

Daniel stepped into the room tentatively. Peggy was turned away from him, wiping her face with her hands. Daniel quickly came over to her.

What did Thompson say to you Peggy?" Daniel spat with venom, his heart breaking at the sight of her face red from crying.

"Daniel relax," she said finally looking at him, "He just did his usual posturing. I'm fine, I'm sorry you have to see me this way, I'm sure I look a mess."

Daniel softened, and looking around, pulled up a chair in front of her, "What happened Peg?"

"My I'm certainly doing a lot of sharing today,' she said laughing shakily, "I'm not sure what to do with it all."

"You don't have to tell me,' Daniel offered, "But… it wasn't something I did was it?" He looked at her uneasily.

Peggy looked at him sitting in front of her. His brown eyes so deep and soulful, so focused on her and worried for her. She wanted to comfort him, to run her fingers through his hair and assure him that she was fine, that she was sure of him and of them, that she could give him the happiness he deserved. But she couldn't. Despite Ana's encouragement, the threat to Daniel was too real, and hit too close to home for her. She needed time.

She slid off the edge of the bed, and he rose to his feet. Taking his hand she squeezed it. "You haven't done anything wrong Daniel. I'm just overtired. I guess even I can't keep going forever." She gave him a smile. Seeing that he didn't look convinced she added, "Thompson was just the last straw, I was feeling stressed about the whole situation, as I'm sure you are. I just need sleep."

Daniel kept a light grip on her hand, not wanting her to let go. He knew there was more she wasn't telling him, but he didn't like to push her. In a surge of courage he reached up and brushed some remaining moisture from her cheek with his thumb.

"Alright," he said softly, "But you know if you ever need anything…"

"Daniel, I have never doubted that you are a true friend and confidant. I promise you, I'll be alright." He smiled at that.

"Ok. Let's get a few hours sleep and then see what we can do about Dottie's tracker and Dr. Wilkes machine."

Peggy nodded, still holding his hand. When she didn't say anything further, he turned to go. He couldn't help but notice how very reluctantly she let go of his hand as he walked away

 **Finis.**

 **Next stop, "Monsters" :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! I know it's been AGES since I posted an update, but I haven't given up! We start again with the Season 2 Episode "Monsters." Enjoy!**

Daniel Sousa sat in the back of his cab, bouncing his good knee impatiently as he waited for traffic to start moving again. He was supposed to meet Peggy at Anvil Studios to hear Whitney Frost make a statement about the sudden disappearance of her husband and several council members. He wasn't sure if Whitney would even show, but it was the only lead on her whereabouts that they had so far, and Whitney had Dottie. Daniel pressed his lips into a grim line. Dottie was either being tortured by Frost, or being turned against them. Either option was bad, particularly for Peggy. He knew how Dotties capture smote Peggy's conscience. At the heart of Peggy's personal code was a deep love and value she placed on life and on second chances. She believed she had no right to take a life unless absolutely necessary, even a life as horrific as Dottie Underwood's.

Daniel looked at his watch, anxious to meet up with her. They hadn't spoken about their near kiss, and it had been two days since it happened. He had fought the urge to just grab her hand and lead her off to a private place where they could talk about it, but the job came first, and there was a million things to see to. He also wasn't convinced that she even wanted to talk about it. She had been professional with him, calm and collected as they worked together to try to fix Dottie's tracker, with not a hint of either affection or discomfort. She had made herself unreadable somehow. He sighed, if there was even a possibility of her having feelings for him, he wanted to hear it from her own lips, and he had a feeling it may take more time than he would like.

His Mother's voice floated through his head, a memory from childhood; _Daniel, if you're going to be successful in this world, you need to learn to communicate. Never assume others know what you mean or how you feel._ Daniel rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. How do you communicate with someone who doesn't want to talk?

Finally, the cabby pulled over, "Anvil Studios sir." Daniel paid him and got out. He spotted Peggy in the gathering crowd ahead of him. She had her thinking face on, staring beyond the gates where Whitney would supposedly arrive, her fingers running absently over her chin. He watched for a moment, her stillness a rare thing to behold. He knew that her mind was methodically sorting through clues, details, and plans, and that she would have a good idea where to go from here. He shook his head, she was a force of nature, and he was willingly getting swept right along in her wake. He smiled to himself, and started forward to meet her.

Peggy saw him approaching and gave him a quick smile that he promptly returned. _Focus on the task at hand Peggy. You do nobody any good if you let yourself get distracted._ Her chest tightened. She knew she couldn't ignore what had happened forever, she just couldn't think about it with so much else at stake. She had no idea what she would say. She couldn't deny her connection with Daniel, but the consequences should their relationship fail made her shudder. She needed Daniel, she didn't want to lose him as one of her closest friends and most reliable partner. Not to mention that thus far, any man who had ventured closer to her heart than friendship had met a terrible end. Even Jason's predicament only happened after she had kissed him. She blushed to think of it, having kissed one man and nearly kissed another so soon after. What kind of woman was she turning out to be?

"Any sign of her?" Daniel asked as he arrived.

"Not a thing, but I've only just gotten here. She's due to meet the press any time now." Peggy's eyes scanned the area, searching, shoving her thoughts away for another time.

"Wait here she comes."

Whitney Frost, dressed in widows black, came walking serenely through the front gates to meet the press guarded by several armed security officers. The crowd shuffled around with low murmurs until all were quiet, waiting for Whitneys statement.

Whitney made a show of pulling out her handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes as she began to thank various people for their support. Peggy rolled her eyes.

Daniel watched, mesmerized as Whitney gave a heart wrenching account of what had happened to her husband and his associates, "Wow, she is a really good actress," he said not taking his eyes off her.

Peggy glanced at him and then at Whitney, a surge of jealousy clenching her stomach, "Oh please. If I could spit I would." Daniel glanced at her, and she looked down quickly, what had gotten into her? Daniel looked back at Whitney.

"She killed them," He said with grim certainty as he listened to Whitney give her statement.

"And half the council," Peggy said with spite, "And no one questions her story for one second."

As though she could hear her words, Whitney looked up and met Peggy's gaze. Daniel looked at Peggy, her eyes were like steel, meeting Whitney's stare steadily.

"But there is one thing I know," Witney began, never looking away from Peggy, "I will not be broken by this tragedy, I will come through this stronger than ever. This I promise you." With a sniff and fabricated tears, Whitney turned and walked back behind the gate away from the paparazzi. Daniel's stomach had turned to ice. This woman wasn't giving up, she had nearly killed Peggy once before, he couldn't bear to watch it happen again. Peggy turned on her heel and walked towards the cab waiting at the curb. Daniel gritted his teeth and followed her.

"Do you think she killed Dottie Underwood too?" Daniel asked as they walked.

"Dottie is nothing if not a survivor, I won't believe any stories of her demise until I see a dead body before me." Her stomach tightened. If Dottie died it would be entirely on her. Peggy had killed people in her life, but never had she murdered anyone. She could already feel the guilt building up inside her, but she pushed it down forcefully.

"Even then I might not believe it."

"If Whitney truly is a genius she will know that Dottie is worth more to her alive than dead. We must find her Daniel."

"I didn't know you cared so much."

"I'm the reason Dottie was set loose in the first place, Whitney will try to use her against us if she can. Mr. Jarvis is trying to fix the transponder linked to Dottie's necklace, I'll check his progress."

Well let me know what you find out." He hesitated, feeling desperately awkward but forcing himself forward, "And then.. We should probably…" Peggy's face began to turn a shade of delicate pink, "Talk."

"Yes, agreed-"

"You know about.. Things."

"Yes." Peggy was blushing furiously, refusing to meet his gaze. He nodded and headed towards the car. Peggy watched him go, her emotions a perfect storm inside her. She wanted him, against her better judgement she wanted him, but the very idea of moving forward made her feel ill with fear. A twinge of pain in her side distracted her for a moment, her hand coming up to press into the area that had been wounded during her fall. It was healing nicely, but still caused her a great deal of discomfort. More than she thought it should be. Not for the first time, she considered seeing a family friend who was a doctor in New York, Just to be certain things were healing as they should be. She shook her head, there was just too much to do. It would have to wait. As Daniel pulled away, Peggy sighed. Her life was nothing if not an adventure. But she was getting tired. She stepped wearily into the cab and headed back to the lab.


End file.
